Feels Like Today
by kEyBlAdE mAsTeR kAyU
Summary: Hinata has lost her ablitiy to be a ninja, and the girls cheer her up by forming a band. But when Naruto returns with Sasuke and they see the girls performing, sparks fly. Oneshot: NaruxHina SasuxSaku better than it sounds! R&R please!


**Three years.**

Had it really been that long? Three years? Maybe it had been that long.

"It feels like today."

* * *

A beautiful woman with long, dark hair and clear star eyes, stared out at the village of Konoha. She _was_ formally known as Hinata Hyuuga. Now she was just Hinata. Disowned by her father nearly two and a half years ago after a tragic accident on a mission. She used a technique that she thought was sure fire. It ended it a way she and her team hadnt expected. In intensive care for over 5 months and no longer a shinobi. Now, none of that mattered. She was just happy to be alive.

Today she woke up with a feeling that something was going to happen. What you ask? She didnt quite know. But it was going to be something big. She went about her day saying her 'good mornings' to her friends and people she passed. She was still a shy girl, but she had changed a big deal. She preformed some nights with TenTen, Ino, and Sakura. The three girls felt bad for Hinata when she was kicked out onto the street by her so called father and decided to form a band to help her out. Known as '4 Times a Lady' the girls were very popular. They were wanted by many men, but all were taken. Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Sakura and Sasuke and Hinata and Naruto. Though Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be seen, the two girls loved them and even though they didnt know, Hinata and Sakura would stay loyal to them both.

Hinata walked into Ichiraku and sat down. Teuchi smiled at the young girl.

"Ohayoo Miss Hinata. What can I get you?"

"The usual I suppose."

"You suppose? Haha, okay. It'll will be done in a few minutes."

"Arigato"

Hinata sighed and rested her head against her hand. She watched as Teuchi and his daughter Ayame prepared her ramen. She now knew why Naruto loved it so much. It was a great thing, especially by Teuchi. No lie that his ramen was the best around. _'Naruto-kun'_

"Here's your order Hinata-chan" Ayame said with a smile.

"Arigato Ayame-nee-chan. Ja ne!"

Hinata walked down the road, heading to the Hokage monument. She had found a spot hidden up in the forest that no one else knew of and it would stay that way, until a certain blonde haired blue eyed man came back home to Konoha. Unfortuanly, on her way down the road she was stopped by Tenten.

"Hey girlie, more ramen? You're going to turn into Naruto if you keep that up."

"Very funny Teny-chan. Im going to relax before the show tonight."

"Good idea, I should probably do the same, but with Neji around you-"

"Otay I get it. To much info."

"Gomen Hina-chan. See you tonight then." Tenten took off down the street waving back at Hinata as she went. "Ja ne!"

Hinata smiled and waved back at her before turning around and heading on her way. She glanced up at the sky and smiled.

She whispered, "It feels like today, I know. It feels like today Im sure."

* * *

"Shut the hell up! The both of ya! Im sick and tired of hearing you two argue!"

"Well it's not my fault the teme started it!"

"Fuck you dobe."

"You two are completely useless."

A man with spiked white haired sighed as he and his two compainions walked down the path to their home. It had been three long years since they had last seen their home, and for one of them many more years. Now Naruto Uzumaki had trained hard for a near two years with Jiraya and during his training they found none other than Sasuke Uchiha. It had been a long hard fought battle between the two, but Naruto eventually took him down. When Sasuke had recovered he realized he wasnt going to get away from either of the two men and his wall shattered. He gave in and decided to return to the home he had betrayed. Now the only thing he could hope for was to be forgiven and allowed back. But now he didnt care, he just wanted away from Naruto and the perv they call a legendary sannin.

"Ero-sennin? When are we going to be back?"

"I told we'd be there in a few hours"

"Yeah, he told you fifty times already! Now shut up!"

"Screw you teme!"

"Here we go again"

And it continued on like that for the few hours they had to get home. When the gates of Konoha did show up, Naruto smiled and ignored Sasuke's insult on being a blonde, ramen-loving, bad choice of color dresser, idiot. When Sasuke noticed that Naruto didnt respond, he looked ahead of him and stopped in his tracks. Jiraya noticed this and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back. He looked at Jiraya questionly then looked towards Sasuke.

"What's wrong teme?"

"Wha-whats going to happen when I walk inside those gates? Im a missing-nin! They wont let me live!"

"Damn Sasuke, stop being so dramatic! I've talked to Baa-chan and you're completely in the clear."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Now get over it and come on. Sakura misses you and she knows you're coming back."

Naruto smiled and walked up to him. He put his arm around his shoulder and started walking. Sasuke looked at him strangely and Jiraya smiled and followed after them.

"You know teme, you're lucky."

"Why is that?"

"You got a girl thats crazy about you. Even though you think you have no one, you have someone. And she's completely in love with you. I wish I had someone like that, but you know what?"

"Hmm?"

". . . . . It feels like today."

"Whatever . . . dobe."

And into the gates the trio walked.

* * *

"SASUKE!!" was all the poor man heard before he was tackled down to the ground by a pink blur. Naruto had since stepped back before he got tangled into the mess and Jiraya shook his head. Sakura was crying out of pure joy that the man she had loved returned. She kissed him and Sasuke was shocked. But as soon as it happened, it stopped.

"I'll go report to Tsunade, later." Jiraya poofed away.

"Later Ero-senn--ooof!"

Naruto was suddenly tackeld by Sakura as well. All he could hear was mufulled 'thank you's' and 'your home'. He smiled and hugged Sakura back before letting go and whispering something in her ear. Sasuke watched them questionly from the ground and he saw a big smile spread across Sakura's face before she dove back after Sasuke. Naruto laughed as Sasuke was kissed to death by her.

"See ya teme!!" And off Naruto ran to the Hokage monument.

"What was that?"

* * *

During Hinata's walk to the monument she heard a loud cry across the other side of town. She dissmissed it and continued walking but a few moments later she heard it again and started to worry. She wasnt a ninja anymore and if something happend, what would she do? She hated doing it, but she ran to her secret spot hidden above the hokage monument. When she reached the area, she looked around herself. Dim light showed through the trees around her as she stood ina wide open space of grass. She set her ramen down and went to look out over the village. Nothing was happening, maybe it was a false alarm.

"Yea, or Im hearing little voices in my head."

She paused and looked about herself.

"Great! Now Im talking to myself!!"

"That's okay, I do that too."

Hinata looked behind her while looking for the source of the voice but didnt see anyone or anything.

"Actually", her eye's widened, "I think everyone does." A figure stepped out from behind a tree and smiled at her. Before her stood the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hehe, I didnt think anyone knew about this place but me. Guess I was wrong, ne Hinata?"

She couldnt speak. She couldnt breathe. He was back. After two and half years, years that seemed to last for a decade, he was back. And standing before her. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hinata? Are you okay? Whats wrong." He stepped up to her and lowered himself to her eye level. She let out a muffulled sound before latching herself onto him and crying into his shoulder. He was temporarerly in shock. Sakura had been crying too, but he thought that was because Sasuke was back, but now Hinata? He wrapped his arms around her and tried to stop her from crying. When she did calm down, Naruto pushed her back a little so he could see her face. She looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. He didnt know what it was, but even with her face all tear streaked and her eyes all red, she looked really beautiful to him.

"Now, whats this all about? I want to see a smile, not tears." he laughed a little when he saw her blush and a little smile form on her lips.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I-I just missed you so much and when I saw you I . . . I . . . Im just glad your back."

Naruto looked at her a little longer. His smile grew and he pulled her back towards him into a tighter hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and Hinata just stared at the man in her arms. When Naruto realized what he was doing, he pulled away and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, gomen Hinata, Im guess Im just happy that you missed me. I didnt really think anyone would."

She smiled, and his heart skipped another beat, "Of course people missed you Naruto-kun. Why would you think that?", she paused, "Nevermind. I need to get going Naruto-kun, I have a show to, oops." She glanced at him. He looked at her strangely.

"What show?"

"Ummm, umm, nothing. Its nothing."

"Hey, hey! C'mon Hinata, what show? Tell me please?"

She looked at him and blushed. He had inched his way back towards her and was in her face now. How could she not tell him with those beautiful eyes staring back at her, that handsome face of his, his blonde wild hair--Okay, she was getting way off subject.

"I . . . I was disowned from my clan and before you say anything", she interupted him before he could talk, "Im glad Im out of there. The girls, you know, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, decided to form a band to help cheer me up in the beginning. We perform some nights and we're known as '4 Times a Lady'. You're more than welcome to come to the show tonight."

"So, you're in a band?"

"Yes"

"And you're no longer a Hyuuga?"

"Yes"

"Are you still a shinobi?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I was disowned"

"You dont want to tell me."

"No--"

"You dont trust me?"

"No thats not what I ment!", she paused and looked to the ground, "I do trust you Naruto-kun . . . with my life, but I prefer not to talk about what happened that day. Im just happy Im alive, and to me thats all that matters right now."

"So . . . . I dont matter to you right now?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hahaha, just kidding Pearl-chan."

"Nani?! Pearl-chan?"

"Yeah, you dont mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No, not at all. But, I really have to go Naru-kun. I have a show. See you there." and off she went. Naruto watched her go and smiled, then a shocked look crossed his face. She just called him Naru-kun. Did Hinata just flirt with him?

"Oi Pearl-chan! Wait up!!"

* * *

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Til you notice me_

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. 4 Times a Lady was hot tonight. The had already played six songs and were going on their seventh. With Tenten on drums, Ino on piano, Sakura on guitar and Hinata as lead singer, there seemed to be no other band that could be better. Of course all the guys were there making sure no other man made a move on their girls. And Naruto was making sure no one came near his Pearl-chan. She was his, even though he didnt know that himself. Hinata pulled the mic off the stand and looked out at the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight! I would like to make and announcement of a couple of very special people who just came back home today.", Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother, "Give a big cheer to Mister Naruto Uzumaki and Mister Sasuke Uchiha!!", cheers came from all over and the two said people couldnt help but smile, "This next song is for you two." Hinata put the mic back on the stand kept her hands upon it. She nodded her head to Sakura. She began a steady beat on her guitar and Tenten banged on her drums and Ino joined in on the piano as Hinata began to sing.

_Everybody needs it_

_Everybody wants it_

_Everybody's searching for someone_

_Been down a thousand highways_

_I never thought would end_

_Baby, I've been_

_Chorus_

_Waiting all my life to find you_

_Always been one step behind you_

_Your love babe_

_I've been waiting all my life_

Hinata looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. The look on their faces were exactly want Sakura and herself wanted to see.

_I was tired of waiting_

_Every night was praying_

_Everyday would be the day I'd find you_

_I grew so impatient, how long would it take_

_To know you were out there somewhere_

_Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me_

_Second Chorus_

_I've been waiting all my life to love you_

_All that time I was dreaming of you_

_Your love babe_

_I've been waiting all my life_

Slowly, Hinata began swaying to the beat. Ino was dancing over in her spot at the keyboard. Sakura began walking around the stage. Tenten was dancing the best way she could while sitting down.

_And did I lose faith (did I lose faith), _

_did I lose heart (did I lose heart)_

_Maybe I did, but I never lost my way_

_To where you are-I've been_

Sakura started walking out into the crowd where Sasuke stood. Naruto scooted off to the side a little so Sakura now stood inbetween the two. She began singing with Hinata to Sasuke.

_Repeat Chorus_

_Waiting all my life to find you_

_Always been one step behind you_

_Your love babe_

_I've been waiting all my life_

Hinata began walking out into the crowd as well on the last verse on the first chorus. She reached Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and stood inbetween the two with her back to Sakura's, facing Naruto and started singing the second chorus. She still continued to sway to the music and Naruto could only stare at her in awe.

_Repeat Second Chorus_

_I've been waiting all my life to love you_

_All that time I was dreaming of you_ (Hinatas's hand slid across Naruto's cheek and she saw a faint blush spread across his face)

_Your love babe_

_I've been waiting _

_Your love I've been waiting_

_Your love I've been waiting all my life_

_All my life, all my life?_

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and kissed her with a passion. Cheers and whistles came from people in the room. Naruto looked at them and smiled. He glanced back at the woman in front on him only to notice she wasnt looking at him anymore. After that song, he knew exactly what he felt for her and what she felt for him. He wasnt going to stand there and let her think he wasnt going to do something about that. He grabbed her chin, turning her towards him. Shock was evident on her face and that only caused his smile to widen.

"Guess what Pearl-chan? You're wrong."

And with that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes grew wide and then slowly fluttered close as she greedly kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter and it wasnt denied. She dropped her mic and threw her hands into his hair while one of his encircled her waist and the other went into her long dark hair. Sakura and Sasuke broke apart only to see the other two fiercely making out. Sakura laughed and that brought the couple back to the real world as they broke apart. The two blushed and looked away from each other but didnt let go. Sakura turned back to Sasuke and smiled.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you to Sakura, forgive me?"

"Already have." And they kissed again.

Hinata, having watched the scene unfold, glanced back at Naruto. Her hands slid down to his chest which caught his attention, making him look back at her. 'Hell I kissed him. I kissed this beautiful man, I can say it too!'

"Naru-kun" she stressed in the sly-ist voice she could muster.

"Yes Pearl-chan" he whispered in a husky voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

She giggled and he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. And they both whispered before kissing each other once more,

"It still feels like today."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Hey! So, how'd you like it? Let me know!!

Oh and I forgot to mention: **I dont own Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura or any of the other characters!**

**Songs: **Stand Out (Kevin Tampell Goofy Movie)

Feels Like Today (Rascal Flatts)

Waiting all my Life (Rascal Flatts)

First reviewer gets a free virtual cookie!! w00t! lol. Look for my next story coming out **"Invisible Touch"**

Ja ne!!


End file.
